1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power tool which performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece at least by axial linear movement of a tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power tool in which an operation such as a hammering operation or a hammer drill operation is performed on a workpiece such as concrete by a tool bit, vibration is caused in the axial direction of the tool bit when the tool bit is driven. Therefore, some conventional power tools are provided with a vibration reducing mechanism for reducing vibration caused when the tool bit is driven.
For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-154903 discloses a power tool having a dynamic vibration reducer which serves to reduce vibration caused in the axial direction when the tool bit is driven, and the dynamic vibration reducer includes a dynamic vibration reducer body in the form of a cylindrical element, a weight which is housed within the cylindrical element and allowed to move in the axial direction of the tool bit, and an elastic element which connects the weight to the cylindrical element.
According to the power tool having the dynamic vibration reducer, a burden on the user can be alleviated by reduction of vibration caused during operation. However, the size of the power tool itself may be increased by installing the dynamic vibration reducer in the power tool, and in this point, further improvement is desired.